Chance Encounters
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Ziva meets an interesting woman who has some surprising information for her. Tony Ziva


**Disclaimer: **Sadly they all belong to CBS and that David dude... I think.

**A/N: **I started this fic with two very different characters in mind, but as I got closer to the end I realised that it would work better for Ziva and Tony than it would for anyone else. So here's my first attempt at a Ziva / Tony fic. Also, it's not set in a specific time period so you can take your pic as to when you want it to be. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chance Encounters**

The rain pelted down on the windscreen of the metallic blue Audi S3 as it bolted down the road at rocket speed. It was a wonder that whoever was driving the car could actually control it, let alone not crash it into one of the houses the lined the streets in the modest but modern suburb it was racing in. Her heart was hammering in her chest and the blood was pounding in her veins. She had never done anything as reckless as she was doing at the moment, and while she was thrilled about her actions, another part of her was terrified of what repercussions her actions might bring for her and everyone else concerned.

"Turn right at the next intersection," she heard the electronic voice say as a red arrow pointed on the navigation screen in front of her on her GPS system. She slowed down a bit and followed the directions the 'woman' was giving her, hoping with all her heart that this was in fact the shortest and most precise way to her destination. She had never been in this part of DC before, and it was a bit unnerving for her to be driving in an area she didn't really feel familiar in, in this bad weather. She had already reconsidered her decision, twice, before making up her mind and stepping out of her door and toward her car. This was a matter that had to be settled as soon as possible, or working conditions were going to become a nightmare for her.

"Arriving at destination on left," the electronic voice informed her and Ziva slowed down to an almost crawl, until she could see the numbers on the houses.

This was the first time she was visiting him, and even though she was sure he wouldn't kick her out at first sight, it was slightly nerve wracking to show up on your boss's front porch for no valid reason at all. Well if he did send her away, at least now she knew where he lived.

"God, this was insane," she thought to herself. She shouldn't even be here, not after how he had behaved with her in the last few days.

He had been unbearable, grouchy, moody and a bastard, in general, and that was certainly a problem, as their boss held the reputation of being a bastard. Ziva, had however, noticed that his behaviour had been directed to her only. He was okay with the Boss Man and McGee, fooling around as he always did. They had been asked to help Agent Cassidy with a case, since they weren't investigating one of their own and Gibbs had accepted it, just so they didn't have to ride their desks for the next couple of days.

While it had all started out well enough, two hours into the investigation she and Tony had been locked up in a storage room in the warehouse they were checking out. It was a small space and two hours of alone time with Ziva invading his personal space hadn't gone well with the senior agent. His mind was coming up with ideas he knew he was not supposed to entertain, especially when he was the one who was always reminded by their boss, to live by his infamous Rule 12.

After being let out by a fearful McGee and an amused Gibbs, DiNozzo had blatantly refused to be paired with Ziva. A look passed between boss and his senior agent and mot even two minutes later she heard the silver haired man ordering her remain in the lab and to schlep for the Goth Lab Tech. So, for the rest of the day, while the boys and Agent Cassidy's team got to do fieldwork Ziva was stuck in the lab for most of the day. The next day Gibbs paired her with himself and for two days he sent her off with McGee. They both knew Tony was damn well avoiding her, and she hated it.

Four days later, when the case had been solved and all the paperwork completed Director Sheppard told both teams they could take Friday off and make it a long weekend seeing as they were not on call for the weekend. Ziva hadn't actually spoken to her partner in three days and she was more peeved off than ever that he had not even offered an explanation as to why he left her stuck with everyone but him.

She was going to confront him and ask him just what the hell did she do to him that he was avoiding her. And now here she was, sitting outside his apartment building, gathering up her courage to confront her ever for some reason, pissed off, co-worker.

She pulled her thoughts together and heaved in a deep, and what she hoped would be a fortifying breath, and cautiously stepped out of her car. The pelting droplets that had assaulted her windscreen a few minutes ago had now changed to a gentle dribble, and she was able to retrieve the grocery bags from the boot and make her way to the staircase leading to the glass doors of the building.

She was concentrating on keeping both bags in tact as she walked up the pathway leading to the front door, but her concentration was disturbed when a woman knocked into her, causing both bags to unceremoniously drop from her hands and the contests of each bag spilled out onto the wet sidewalk. She swore under her breath as she leaned down to start gathering the goods and replacing them into the bags.

She was caught off guard when she saw the offending woman squat down next to her, reaching down to help her pick up the groceries, but her gaze was steadily focussed on the dark haired woman in front of her.

Ziva took in the woman's appearance. She had warm hazel eyes, which now looked more green than brown in the fading light, her nails were perfectly manicured, the smile on her lips was genuine, and she had long dark wavy hair, though Ziva was sure brown was not the woman's natural colour as she noted the red roots that were growing. However, if there was one thing that she was sure of it was that this woman was definitely attractive.

Before she even realised what she was doing, they had retrieved all the fallen items from the floor and repacked them into the paper bags. Ziva smiled and thanked the woman, before resuming her journey to his front door.

She had barely taken three steps when she heard the woman speak.

"Ziva."

It was barely audible but Ziva had heard her, and she turned to look at he woman. If she was surprised to see the woman's gaze intently focussed on her, she made no show of it, she simply smiled at the stranger.

"You must be Ziva," she said a little louder this time, and a puzzled expression settled on Ziva's features.

The woman didn't wait for Ziva to respond, instead she continued talking.

"It's difficult not to recognise you, especially when it's your name I have moaned in my ear every night."

Ziva's eyebrows shot up and she looked at the woman's retreating back as she stood rooted to the ground, her mind running at a hundred miles a minute.

* * *

I hope all the Ziva Tony fans liked this little one shot. If you did please leave me a little feedback, and well if you didn't then let me know too...

Thanks for reading

Dyslexic CSI


End file.
